bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanon Big Brother (Season 1) FreddyFazbear2.0
Next Season : Fanon Big Brother (Season 2) Freddy Fazbear 2.0 Houseguests 16: Henry 15: Amelia 14: Olivia 13: Ethan 12: Liam 11: Ava 10: Nora 9: Oliver 8: Owen 7: Scarlett 6: Aria 5: Declan 4: Violet 3: Benjamin Runner-Up: Jackson Winner: Charlotte Mugshots Summary On Day 1, the 16 houseguests arrive in the Big Brother house where each compete in a HOH competition. The competition "Go Fly a Kite" is where each houseguests must balance themselves on a rotating beam while holding onto their kite. When Benjamin wins the first HOH competition, Ethan and Aria form a final two alliance both feeling they need a close ally. Benjamin ends up nominating Amelia and Henry for eviction. In the first Veto competition of the summer, Benjamin, Amelia, Henry, Ethan, Charlotte and Declan compete in a competition called "Miami Lice" where each must find and correctly spell the longest word. In the end, Amelia wins the Veto and removes herself off the block. Afterwards, Benjamin names Declan the replacement nominee and in a 3-10 vote, Henry is the first houseguest evicted. With the start of Week 2, following Henry's eviction the all but Benjamin compete in the HOH competition "Over the Coals". In the end Ethan wins HOH guaranteeing the safety of his alliance with Aria. He ends up nominating Declan and Amelia for eviction causing Amelia to rage due to stress. In the Veto, Ethan, Declan, Amelia, Aria, Liam and Owen compete in the competition "Big Brother Galaxy". In the end, Liam is victorious and decides to keep the nominations the same. As a result in a unanimous vote of 0-12, Amelia is the second houseguests evicted. Week 3 has just begun and the houseguests compete for the third HOH "BB Rager". In the end Declan is becomes the new HOH and puts up Ethan and Liam up on the block because of the following week. In the Veto, Declan, Ethan, Liam, Charlotte, Violet and Oliver compete in "Tumblin' Dice". When Liam is victorious and all hope seems lost for Ethan, Aria sways the house's votes and when Liam takes himself off the block and names Olivia the replacement nominee, with a vote of 5-6 Olivia is evicted from Big Brother. With the start of Week 4, a group of houseguests begin to notice a strong connection between Ethan and Aria and plan to send them home packing. In the HOH competition "Underwater Polo", Ava proves victorious. As part of the group wanting to split Ethan and Aria apart she nominates the two together. In the Veto competition, Ava, Ethan, Aria, Violet, Liam and Declan compete in "BB Cup". Aria proves victorious and removes herself off the block and Ava names Benjamin as a replacement nominee. With a 7-3 vote, Ethan is the fourth houseguest evicted officially splitting up Ethan and Aria's alliance. With the start of Week 5, the remaining houseguests compete in the HOH competition "Deviled Eggs". Aria proves to be victorious and names Ava and Liam as her nominees. In the Veto, Aria, Ava, Liam, Nora, Oliver and Benjamin compete in a competition called "Sheriff Deputy". Aria ends up winning the Veto and keeps her nominations the same. On Eviction night with a vote of 2-7, Liam is the fifth person evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 6 has just begun and the houseguest compete in the HOH competition "Country Hits". In this competition Oliver is victorious and names Ava and Nora his nominees. In the Veto, Oliver, Ava, Nora, Benjamin, Aria, and Jackson compete in "BB Comics". In the end, Benjamin remains victorious and decides to keep the nominations the same. In the end with a 7-1 vote, Ava is the sixth evicted and the first Jury member. After Ava's eviction, Houseguests discover that this night will be a double eviction night and start the HOH competition "Getting Loopy". In the end Violet wins HOH and nominates Jackson and Nora. In the Veto, Violet, Jackson, Nora, Oliver, Charlotte and Declan compete in "Best of Duck". In the end, Declan wins POV and decides not to use the Veto. With a 2-5 vote, Nora is evicted from the Big Brother House. In Week 7, the houseguests compete for HOH in "Mathcatholon". In the end it is Charlotte who wins HOH and nominates Aria and Scarlett for eviction. Charlotte, Declan and Owen form an alliance. In the Veto, Charlotte, Aria, Scarlett, Owen, Violet and Jackson compete in "OTEV the Pissed Off Penguin". In the end, Aria wins POV and removes herself off the block. In her place Charlotte names Oliver the replacement nominee and with a 5-1 vote, Oliver is evicted from the Big Brother House. In Week 8, the houseguests compete in the HOH competition called "BB Tourn-eye-ment". In the end, Aria wins HOH and nominates Charlotte and Owen for eviction. In the POV, Aria, Charlotte, Owen, Declan, Violet and Jackson compete in "Fix Zingbot". Charlotte wins the POV and removes herself off the block with Violet taking her place. In the end with a 1-4 vote, Owen is evicted from the Big Brother House. In Week 9, the houseguests compete in the HOH competition called "Dead of Household" which Benjamin later wins. He ends up nominating Aria and Declan for eviction with Aria being the main target. Later in the POV, everyone except Violet competes in "Stay or Fold" in which Aria wins. Realizing he has to put up a replacement nominee Benjamin puts Scarlett up as a pawn and with a 4-0 vote to evict, Scarlett is blindsided and discovers she has been evicted from the Big Brother house. This night is also revealed to be the 2nd double eviction night of the summer. Immediately, the houseguests compete in the HOH competition "Punching for Days". In the end, Declan wins HOH and nominates Jackson and Violet for eviction. With the plan to backdoor Aria after the original plan fails, the houseguests attempt for this to work. In the POV, all remaining houseguests compete in "BB Blast, Inc.", which Violet wins. Violet takes herself off the block and as a result Aria is put up in her place. With a vote of 0-3, Aria is evicted from the Big Brother house ending her reign of terror. It's Week 10 in the Big Brother House and the houseguests compete for power in the HOH competition. In the end Charlotte wins HOH and nominates Violet and Benjamin for eviction. In the POV, Benjamin fights for his safety in the Big Brother House feeling he is prime target number one and wins the POV. He removes himself off the block as Charlotte names target number 2, Declan in his place. With a vote of 0-2, Declan is evicted from the Big Brother House. In Week 11, the houseguest scramble to win HOH in which Benjamin is victorious. He nominates Charlotte and Violet for eviction. In the POV, Benjamin attempts to keep his nominations the same but fails when Charlotte wins POV and removes herself from the block. With this Benjamin is forced to name Jackson as a replacement nominee and with a vote of 0-1, Violet is evicted from the Big Brother House. In Week 12, the last 3 houseguests compete in a three-part HOH competition. The winner of the first is Benjamin. The winner of the second is Charlotte. The winner of the third is Charlotte crowning her the last HOH of the season. In a vote of 1-0, she evicts Benjamin from the Big Brother House. Shortly after the nine jury members vote for the winner of Big Brother. Here are the results. Ava: Charlotte Nora: Charlotte Oliver: Charlotte Owen: Charlotte Scarlett: Jackson Aria: Charlotte Declan: Charlotte Violet: Jackson Benjamin: Charlotte With a vote of 7-2, Charlotte wins Big Brother Season 1! Category:Fanon Big Brother